


i love you dream

by emiwastaken



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Happy, M/M, One Shot, Short, Sweet, like he is literally blushing the whole story, no beta we die like george in manhunt, that should be its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiwastaken/pseuds/emiwastaken
Summary: happy sweet fluffy fanfic :Dthree days without kissing his boyfriend because he hasn't came out to anyone, including sapnap who arrived three days ago and all dream wants to do is kiss george. but he has to wait until george is ready. luckily for him, george is now ready.lowercase intended
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107704
Kudos: 163





	i love you dream

the three boys are laying on the couch. there is a movie playing on the flat screen in front of him, but he isn't paying attention. instead, he is staring at his boyfriend. he admires the chocolate brown eyes that are completely focused on the tv. something funny must've happened because a smile appears on his face. dream looks at him and just thinks about how soft his pink lips are. he would love to kiss them, but due to the older boy who hasn't come out to anyone, he doesn't. 

you would think that george would at the very least come out to sapnap, but three days after the youngest had arrived, and he still hasn't yet. they both know that the reaction will be nothing but positive. i mean, come on. its sapnap. if anything, he would start talking about how he could finally stop watching the two others be oblivious to the others lovey dove eyes. 

however, george still doesn't want to come out just yet. and dream being the good boyfriend he is, he doesn't ask him to hurry the hell up like he wants to. oh how much he wants to. he really does. but he doesn't do it. if george isn't ready then there is no need to rush him. so he waits. so far, it's been three whole days. three whole days where he couldn't kiss his boyfriend unless sapnap wasn't at the house. three whole days where he couldn't hold his boyfriends hand like he usually does. three whole days where he had to fall asleep without his boyfriend at his side.

and it has been fucking hell.

he can't wait until george finally says something to sapnap.

george smiles and lets out a cute giggle at whatever is on screen and it becomes worth it. dream would do anything to see that smile on george's face, hear the cute giggle coming from pretty pink lips, see the way the chocolate brown eyes light up.

apparently, dream is caught staring cause george looks over to him. "what are you doing?" george whispers. it is quiet enough that sapnap shouldn't be able to hear it. dream looks over to sapnap to make sure he isn't paying attention (which he isn't) before leaning over with his mouth close to george's ear.

"i am wishing i could kiss you right now" dream says. for a second, he thinks it might have been too soft for george to hear but the pink blush that spreads over the shorters cheeks. dream goes back to his normal position smirking at his boyfriend. he notices that george is now looking at his lips.

"so do it." it's loud enough for sapnap to hear, and he looks over at the two boys.

"are you sure gogy?" dream asks. he might really want to kiss george right now but he doesn't want to do anything that will make him uncomfortable.

"yes. now hurry up before i don't let you anymore." and with that, dream leans in and kisses george. its a soft kiss and it lasts several seconds. dream tunes everything else out and just focuses on george's lips.

soon, the few seconds is over and dream pulls away. george leans forward to try and continue the kiss but dream leans back more. george's eyes open and he pouts. dream kisses him once more, but the kiss is very short.

"what the fuck?" sapnap asks loudly. george turns around to look at sapnap. dream lets out a laugh that soon turns into a wheeze. george starts laughing too and sapnap's just sitting there wondering what the hell just happened.

after the couple finally stop laughing, dream speaks up. "surprise! we are dating!"

"WHAT?!" this sends dream into another wheezing fit while george blushes and moves closer to dream, trying to get him to cuddle. dream happily accepts and soon they are laying down on the couch, george's head on his chest and looking towards the long forgotten tv.

"how long? why didn't you tell me? i thought you were both straight? what?" dream laughs again and george smiles, giving away that his attention isn't on the tv like he is pretending it is. 

dream ignores the boy that is nonstop shooting questions their way and kisses the top of george's head, wrapping his arms around george and pulling him as close as possible. "i love you, georgie"

"i love you too, dreamie"

both said it quietly but somehow sapnap still heard and started asking more questions. "wait since when has he actually said i love you back? and you guys said your 'i love you's' BEFORE you told me? wait. do i still get to cuddle with the homies?"

george and dream end up answering all of sapnap's questions for the next few hours before george ends up dragging dream to bed. 

"thank you, georgie" dream tells him. they are laying in bed now, dream spooning the older. george tilts his head up to look at dream. 

"for what?" a confused look spreads over george's face.

"for letting me kiss you. i'm sorry if i made you feel pressured to tell sapnap." george violently shakes his head after dream speaks.

"you didn't pressure me, stupid. i was ready to tell him and i really wanted to kiss you too." 

"of course you did," dream says with a smirk. george hits his arm and dream kisses the top of his head again. "i love you."

"why do you keep saying that?"

"because it's true."

"i know. i love you too."

"it's also because i want to hear you say it back. it was long overdue."

george was streaming with his face cam. he had a green screen set up behind him so they wouldn't see the different background. dream sat beside the desk, out of the way of the camera.

"hey chat. wanna hear something cool?" dream asks chat. he sees the chat fill with 'yes' and he waits a little longer, just because he wants to piss the chat off a bit.

"what, are you not going to ask me if i want to hear something cool?" george asks.

"i already know you wanna hear it, georgie"

"oh really?" george glances off to the side to see the smirk on dream's face. he focuses back onto his screen so the chat doesn't catch on that dream is beside him.

"yep."

"what is it then?" george looks over to the chat to see if they caught the glance to the side but none of them did.

"i love you, georgie" well that explains the smirk.

"i love you too, dream" he responds without thinking. he realizes that he just said that in front of 90,000 people and goes red.

"see chat? he said it back! that was the cool thing" dream stares at the boy in front of him. he looks so cute flustered.

"that's not fair. i said it without thinking!" george protests.

"that's cause you are used to saying it back now." george stays silent after that while chat goes absolutely crazy. "hey chat. i have something else that is very cool to tell you." dream lets the chat run wild with questions. "the dream team has met up."

george looks over at dream in surprise. "dream! we weren't supposed to tell them that yet!"

chat has many doubts so dream decides to grab george's hand off of his mouse and holds it up to the screen. everyone can clearly see dream's hand and it soon goes wild once more. this is when sapnap walks into the room. "DREAM!"

dream decides to laugh while sapnap accidentally walks in front of the camera which shows everyone that they had indeed met up. "you are so annoying dream. i should just expose the secret that you guys told me last night while we were watching the movie."

george goes completely red and gets out of his chair. sapnap happily steals it and sits down, shoving george towards his boyfriend. dream gladly grabs him and makes george sit in his lap. "sapnap! now the chats going to assume things!"

sapnap starts playing minecraft on george's computer while dream decides to kiss his boyfriend. george happily kisses back.

"ugh chat now they are making out!" george goes even redder and breaks his kiss with dream. sapnap recieves a glare from dream before he is shoved out of the chair by george.

"stop lying to the chat sapnap. we were not making out!" george sits in his chair once again and sapnap decides to try to sit in dreams lap.

"get off sapnap!" dream says with a laugh. sapnaps laughs too while george glares at sapnap. he obviously doesn't want sapnap to be anywhere near dreams lap.

"why does gogy get to sit on you lap but i can't dreamie?" sapnap pouts. dream blushes a little this time and george gets out of his chair.

"that's it sapnap. get out of my room!" george grabs sapnaps arm and drags him to the door.

"it isn't even your room george! it's dreams. you sleep in here one night and all of the sudden its yours" sapnap tries to grab onto anything that keeps him from getting dragged out of the room. he fails a lot. dream wheezes and soon enough he's on the floor from laughing to hard.

"actually, it was more than one night dumbass. i got here before you." george tells him. he then slams the door in sapnaps face. he walks back over to the set up and looks down at dream who is still laughing on the floor.

"george- you just- admitted to chat- that you slept in- here more than- once-" dream says, interrupting himself many times with wheezes. george kicks his boyfriend lightly before sitting back down.

a dono rings out as soon as he sits down. "i bet dream is under the desk right now." this sends dream wheezing harder and george kicks him once again.

"actually, he's on the floor beside me about to piss himself from laughing. isn't that right, pissbaby?" george tells the chat. after half a minute of trying to compose himself, dream crawls so when he gets up he won't be in the frame of the camera. he crawls over to his closet and opens it. he grabs the mask that he used when he made a video for mr. beast.

he pulls the mask on and grabs two hoodies. he pulls one of them over himself. dream looks over to george to make sure he's not paying attention and walks over and behind him. he runs his hands through george's soft hair which causes the shorter to jump and turn around. upon seeing it's dream, he turns back around and relaxes. dream continues to run his hands through his hair for a little longer before stopping. george starts to protest before a hoodie is dropped onto his lap. he looks at dream through the camera and pulls on his boyfriend's hoodie.

"look chat, he's wearing my hoodie!" dream says. the mask he has on doesn't show the happy smile on his face but he says it with pride which is very noticeable to both chat and george.

"you act as if i haven't worn it before. chat, whenever i got here he literally grabbed me and forced me into one of his hoodies! and then he made me wear it all day and took a photo too. i can show you guys." george pulls his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through the couples messages to find the photo that dream had sent him. meanwhile, dreams hands return to messing with george's hair. the older smiles at this.

after a few moments of searching, he finds the photo. he holds his phone up to the camera and shows the stream. "see! he literally forced me to wear it!"

"yeah and you looked cute in it too" dream tells him. george goes red and keeps his phone up to the camera so chat doesn't see how red he is. 

"shut up, dream." a knock on the door makes dream let go of george's hair. george immediately protests and sends a glare to sapnap once the door has opened.

"i'd rather be a third wheel in here rather than right outside of the door." dream throws a pillow at sapnap and returns to his place behind george and messes with his hair again.

another dono rings out. "can we see the height difference?" george shakes his head as dream and sapnap pull him out of the chair. they push the greenscreen back to give them more room so the camera shows all three.

dream puts his arm on george's head, and george shoves it off. "look at how short georgie is!" dream says.

george decides to sit back down and sapnap grabs a chair so he can be beside george. dream continues to stand behind george and mess with his hair.

"dream, are you not going to get a chair?" george asks. dream shakes his head no.

"no but i'll be your chair if you let me have yours." he tells his boyfriend. george goes red for what seems like the millionth time.

"i'm tempted." chat explodes at this and sapnap looks over at george in surprise. dream is also surprised but the mask hides his expression. 

"is that a yes?" dream asks. george is hesitant with his answers and decides to ignore his boyfriend and keep playing minecraft. the fingers in his hair stop so he spins the chair to face dream and glare at him. dream laughs while his boyfriend glares at him. "are you gonna answer me?"

with george's face not visible by the camera, he hesitantly mouths yes to him. dream yanks him out of the chair and sits down. he pulls george into his lap and spins the chair once again towards the camera.

george hides his face from the camera with his hands as dream wraps his arms around his boyfriends waist. he pulls george closer to him and george relaxes, still hiding his face. "george," dream whines, "let chat see your pretty red faceeee." his hands come up to grab george's wrists and he peels the boy's hands from his face.

sapnap decides to lose his shit as george continues to play minecraft. "george- hah- you are so red-" at the end, the youngest breaks out into giggles. once he finally calms down, he speaks up again. "george you should kiss dream on stream. like just his cheek or something."

dream nods enthusiastically at this. "yeah george. you should gimme a kiss! i will give you one after!"

george shakes his head and continues to play minecraft. "sitting like this is pushing it. i'm not going to do anything else."

dream didn't like this idea so he adjust his mask so his mouth is no longer covered and kisses george's shoulder. "georgieeee" he whines.

george looks over at the camera in surprise. he didn't actually think dream would do it. "dream!"

sapnap laughs and encourages dream to do more. "kiss him again dream! kiss his cheek or something!" dream complies and george decides to turn his head to argue after he does so. he stops when dream's lips are in front of his.

"is it okay if i kiss you, georgie?" dream asks. he doesn't expect george to nod but when he goes to ask if george is sure, george connects their lips. dream kisses back and they are soon interrupted by sapnap.

"at least this time they aren't making out." dream ends the kiss and starts laughing. george smiles and then seems to realize what he just did.

"wait! dream! i just kissed you in front of-" he pauses to check the view count, "150,000 PEOPLE?! WHERE DID ALL OF YOU COME FROM?" dream starts laughing again and he puts his fingers on george's chin. he moves his head towards his again and kisses george once again. george kisses back before breaking apart and turning towards chat. "well since all of you guys just saw me and dream kiss twice then i guess i might as well tell you that that wasn't the first time we kissed. we are dating."

he looks at the camera to see dreams wide smile. the rest of his face is covered, but george already knows that his golden eyes are shining with happiness. he look towards himself and sees the same.

"they literally told me -their best friend- last night and not even 24 hours later they literally tell the whole world. this is outrageous!" sapnap protests. he looks over to sapnap to see the same amount of happiness on his face too.

"i love you, dream"

"i love you too, george"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i love you. please make sure to eat or drink something today!


End file.
